Desgracias
by hae uchiha
Summary: Ryoma tiene un mal dia por culpa de un cuaderno de matematicas TezuRyo


Yo de nuevo apoderándome de sus computadores, y demostrándoles que la locura humana no tiene límites. Ahora con este fic... que no se cuantos capítulos tendrá...posiblemente solo dos, este y el próximo, que contiene lemon ... y que no subiré hasta que la locura vuelva a mí.

Cualquier similitud con la vida real, **_no es coincidencia, _**ya que esta basado casi entero en algo que me pasó...por supuesto, omitamos escenas para mayores xD

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es mio, perolo que se narra acá son hechos reales ocurridos a mi persona.

* * *

Capítulo 1¿Un mal día para Ryoma?

En ese momento Ryoma odiaba su vida, no siempre era si, pero en ese preciso momento Ryoma hubiera deseado no estar así.

Matemáticas…si, las odiaba; en realidad no pero ellas eran las culpables de su desgracia.

No podían ser más de las 5 de la tarde de un día que había comenzado con un radiante sol en el cielo, y ahora lo único que veía a un radio de 5 metros era neblina y gotas de lluvia mojándolo.

¿Por que las matemáticas tenían la culpa? Simple, había tenido que ir a la casa de una compañera a pedirle su cuaderno, maldecía ese ataque de buena voluntad que había tenido un día antes, lo que le permitió responder con una afirmación a la sencilla pregunta que le había hecho Hikaru la tarde del día anterior.

_**Flash Back **_

-Ryoma! – gritó una chica entusiasta y que parecía bastante apurada. Lo miraba con una cara de suma desesperación.

En circunstancia normales hubiera ignorado la llamada de Hikaru, que de por si siempre que le hablaba lo hacía para algo que terminaría en una tragedia; pero en ese momento sintió como el espíritu santo se apoderaba de el.

-¿Qué pasa? – le respondió

-Onegai Ryoma-kun! Préstame tu cuaderno de matemáticas!

Ryoma se tardo un momento en terminar de procesar las palabras que Hikaru le dirigió,. Luego de eso se dio media vuelta.

La chica parecía desesperada con la acción del príncipe, pero cambio totalmente su expresión cuando se percato de que Ryoma estaba agachado, con su bolso en el suelo y sacando de el un gran cuaderno que tenia en la portada a Garfield.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Ryoma a la chica mientras le extendía el cuaderno.

-GRACIAS RYOMA! Mañana te lo traigo – grito la chica despidiéndose del peliverde depositando un beso en su mejilla – Hasta mañana! – le dijo mientras comenzaba una maratónica corrida en dirección a su casa.

Ryoma pensaba que ya era hora de que el hiciera lo mismo, y volviendo a tomar su bolso se dirigió a su casa.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Ese día se había despertado temprano, algo muy extraño en el.

Recordó un viejo refrán que decía: "Al que madruga dios lo ayuda". Esperaba que ese día se cumpliera tal cosa.

Pero esa mañana, esa en especial no lo sería a su parecer.

_**Flash Back**_

-CHIBISUKE!

Esa estrepitosa voz lo saco de su supuesto estado de inconciencia después de haberse vestido.

La puerta se abrió de par en par en un segundo, y era él, el culpable de todo lo mal que le podía suceder.

-¿Ryoga? – preguntó Ryoma de manera tonta a la figura de su hermano apoyado en el marco de la puerta – pero que!...

-Quien mas pequeño bobo – le dijo su hermano con un obvio tono de burla.

Miro el reloj, eran recién las 6:30, y el debía salir hacia el colegio a las 8:15; sería una larga mañana junto a su hermano.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y en efecto no lo había sido, esa mañana había sido la mas desgraciada de su vida para el joven príncipe, no solía tenerle rencor a su hermano, y muy por el contrario le tenia muchísimo afecto, pero si había algo que odiaba en la vida era el hecho de que se inmiscuyeran en su vida personal privada ultra secreta que tanto tiempo había dedicado en ocultar de su entrometido padre.

Pero no estaba listo para una amenaza tan grande como su hermano.

Por regla de vida los hermanos mayores se sentían con todo el derecho de saber todo lo que les pasaba a los menores, eso sucedía también en el caso de Ryoma.

**Flash Back **

-Chibisuke quien es el? – pregunto Ryoga tomando una fotografía que se entraba debajo de su almohada

-Que? – dijo Ryoma aun desconcertado por la presencia de Ryoga allí, mas esa confusión se disipo rápidamente para dejar paso a una desesperación y nerviosismo evidentemente notorias en su cara – Pero que haces! – le grito demostrando enojo en su voz e intentando quitar de las manos de su hermano la foto.

-Nee! Chibisuke no te enojes – dijo Ryoga burlando la mano de su hermano menor dejando la suya en alto para evitar que se la arrebatara – Vamos, quien es el? Tu novio?

Al decirse aquello, las mejillas de Ryoma se tornaron inmediatamente de un color rojo granate mientras que el baja su rostro para evitar demostrar su vergüenza.

Solo allí Ryoga cayo en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho no le hizo nada de gracia a su pequeño hermano.

-Ryoma…-susurro al pequeño.

-Devuélvemela – le respondió este quitándole la fotografía al mayor – Es Tezuka-buchou…y no, no es mi novio – y con eso terminó momentáneamente el acoso de su hermano.

Pero la mañana aun era larga y a Ryoga no le faltaban oportunidades de poder burlarse del inocente pequeño que tenia de hermano.

(Llamaremos inocente a Ryoma SOLO por el momento)

-Chibisuke tiene un novio en el colegio sabias papa? – dijo Ryoga mientras estaba toda la familia Echizen reunida en la mesa.

-Oh! Pero que oyen mis oídos! Ryoma tiene una novia? – dijo Nanjiro en un tono de burla dirigiéndose a su hijo menor – pero que grande estas Ryoma, ya eres todo un hombre, lo sabia, los dos tal cual a su padre, y dime pequeño, quien es la afortunada.

-Papa, dije NOVIO – corrigió Ryoga

-PERO QUE! RYOMA EXPLICATEEE!

El aludido simplemente le dirigió una profunda mirada de rencor a su hermano y papa, y se paro de la mesa. Miro su reloj de Mickey en su muñeca.

"7:50" – pensó. Tenía dos opciones, quedarse allí y soportar las burlas de familia o salir inmediatamente hacia el SEIGAKU y esperar allí toda la mañana hasta el inicio de clases a las 8:30…

-Me voy al colegio – dijo parándose y terminando de tomar lo ultimo que quedaba de que leche en su vaso.

-Que te vaya bien Ryoma – le deseó su prima mientras veía como su tía regañaba a lo que ella definía como "los inmaduros de la familia".

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pero la mañana no había terminado allí, no claro que no, aun faltaban unos cuantos eventos que harían de ese día un momento memorable en su vida.

_**Flash Back **_

Ryoma caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de Seigaku, se notaba que no había ni almas en pena en ese recinto, aun el cielo estaba algo oscuro y según su reloj de Mickey adquirido en una de sus visitas a Disney eran apenas las 8:05.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras se dirigía a su salón al final del pasillo. Caminaba distraído y simplemente pensando en nada, tal cual lo solía hacer, sin embargo no contaba con que se encontraría con la infaltable presencia de alguien inesperado en el recinto educacional.

-Ryoma – escucho su nombre y de inmediato reconoció su voz

-Tezuka- buchou … - dijo con nerviosismo

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Yo..yo…- respondía Ryoma

Sin embargo el capitán de Seigaku no se preocupo en esperar la respuesta del joven tenista y el mismo formulo su hipótesis.

-Me parece muy responsable de tu parte que hayas decidido comenzar a llegar mas temprano a clases.

Ni siquiera Ryoma se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de refutar esa afirmación de su capitán por lo que solamente respondió con un sencillo movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

Ambos tenistas de helite se miraban en silencio, y el primero en moverse fue Ryoma, agacho su cabeza y comenzó a caminar para poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Nos vemos Ryoma – se despidió Tezuka de el

-Adiós capitán – le respondió mientras aceleraba su paso a un punto en el que casi corría.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ryoma consideró su acto como una completa muestra de cobardía, por lo que se reprendió de ello durante el resto del día.

Y allí no terminaron sus desgracias, claro que no, falta mencionar pequeños detalles, como el hecho de que durante el almuerzo, Horio boto su almuerzo accidentalmente sobre el príncipe.

La benevolencia fue su característica del día y no dijo nada contra el jugador con dos años de experiencia en el tenis.

Otra de las pruebas de paciencia que tuvo que soportar ese día fue que una horrible lluvia se apodero de la ciudad, cuando el había salido de su casa el cielo estaba destapado y no había señales de lluvia, inclusive, el mismo había visto el aviso del tiempo en la mañana y se burlaba de los meteorólogos que decían que ese día comenzaría a llover.

No solo lo desanimo el hecho de la lluvia si que como consecuencia las practicas de tenis estaban suspendidas, y no tenia mas opción que regresar temprano a su casa, para sufrir nuevamente por las burlas de hermano.

Pero algo había impedido el que regresara a su casa.

_**Flash Back**_

Eran las 4:15 y Ryoma entumido de frió salía de la biblioteca, había estado ordenando libros durante un rato, mientras esperaba a que la lluvia se apaciguara un poco, y al percatarse de que no había indicios de aquello se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para irse por fin a casa donde se escondería de su hermano refugiándose en su amado mundo de los sueños.

Pero al cerrar su bolso se percato de que le faltaba un cuaderno, y como un relámpago se paso por su cabeza que había prestado su cuaderno de matemáticas a Hikaru, también recordó que tenia tarea para el día siguiente y que no podía darse el lujo de olvidar nuevamente una tarea si es que quería seguir permaneciendo al equipo de tenis.

Rápidamente corrió en dirección a la entrada del establecimiento y miro a ambos lados si es que Hikaru no se encontraba por allí, al no verla decidió entrar y buscarla. Luego de haber recorrido TODO rincón de Seigaku concluyo que Hikaru ya se había ido, y casualmente Winny, la hermana menor de Hikaru pasaba a su lado con un paraguas en la mano.

-Winny – la chica se sorprendió de que Ryoma le hablara siendo que con suerte lo había visto unas cuantas veces por el patio.

-Que? – dijo la Winny casi gritando

-Sabes donde esta tu hermana? – le pregunto

-No, parece que ya se fue a la casa

-Gracias – le dijo a la chica mientras corría a la entrada del colegio.

había comenzado a llover mucho más fuerte, pero eso no le detuvo al comenzar a correr hacia la izquierda de la entrada, daba gracias a la chica de que viviera a solo tres cuadras por lo que no se mojaría mucho antes llegar a su casa.

Cuando doblo en la segunda calle vio como Hikaru caminaba al lado de Roimishi, su mejor amiga.

-Hikaru! – grito mientras corría mas rápido para alcanzarla.

Ambas adolescentes se dieron vuelta, Roimishi se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su casa que quedaba unos metros más allá, mientras que ellos dos se fueron a casa de la chica.

-Tu..tienes… mi cuaderno – dijo Ryoma con pausas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Uuhhh verdad! Se me había olvidado! Ven, lo escribo rapidito y te lo paso, por mientras quieres leche con chocolate?

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Ryoma sinceramente agradeció el hecho de que la chica le ofreciera leche con chocolate; a decir verdad tenia muchísimo frío y un chocolate caliente lo haría sentir mejor, además de que su cabeza retumbaba muy fuerte, posiblemente todo a consecuencia de haber estado bajo la lluvia.

No estuvo mas de media hora en la casa de Hikaru, cuando se fue, definitivamente no se sentía bien, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a su casa y poder dormir tranquilo el resto de la tarde.

(Acá es donde comenzamos)

La lluvia comenzó a caer mas y mas fuerte, estaba apunto de pasar por la entrada de Seigaku cuando comenzó a sentirse realmente mal. Paro y vio como el genio del club de tenis junto a Eiji estaban allí bajo un paraguas.

-O'chibi! Que haces aquí a esta hora, ya no hay casi nadie adentro! – le dijo Eiji con un grito que lo dejo casi sordo.

-Eiji creo que Echizen no tiene muy buena cara – dijo Syusuke al pelirrojo – será mejor que no grites, Ryoma estas con fiebre, tienes la cara roja.

Syusuke no alcanzo ni a poner su mano encima de la frente de Ryoma cuando este ya estaba cayendo al suelo desmayado.

* * *

-O'chibi! Que te paso?

Un grito ensordecedor lo saco de su apacible sueño, la voz de Eiji lo despertó pero el aun así no quería moverse, sin embargo el sueño no volvería a llegar y simplemente se resigno a abrir sus ojos.

Frente a el, a los pies de su cama en la enfermería se encontraban Syusuke, Eiji, Momoshiro e Inui.

-Hay un 89 por ciento de probabilidades de que tenga un resfriado producido por correr bajo la lluvia – dijo Inui mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno – para estos casos yo recomiendo un vaso de mi Jugo de Vegetales ultra renovado versión 2.1.

-Me niego! – dijo Ryoma – además de que ya me siento mejor – les dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía sus zapatillas.

-Que crees que haces? – le pregunto Tezuka entrando a la enfermería – Acuéstate – le ordeno.

Y Ryoma obedeció de inmediato a los mandados de** su** capitán de Tenis.

-Tezuka – le dijo Syusuke – tan rápido terminaste la reunión?

El capitán de Seigaku no tomo en cuenta el comentario de Syusuke, que muy bien sabia, el tenia una reunión con los capitanes de ciertos clubes de tenis, y el tensai también tenia muy claro que Tezuka saldría inmediatamente de dicha reunión al saber que el pequeño genio del equipo se había desmayado, información que el mismo Syusuke se había preocupado de hacer llegar al capitán del equipo.

(Acá se demuestra que Syusuke es todo un mafioso)

Mientras Tezuka hablaba con la enfermera sobre el estado del príncipe, el resto de sus compañeros se iba retirando poco a poco, al final Ryoma quedo acompañado solamente por Syusuke, quien estaba a su lado contándole historias sobre su niñez, a pedido del mismo Ryoma, aburrido de mirar el techo hablando de la enfermería.

(Con eso de historia de niñez podemos hacer entender también, historia de cómo Syusuke llego ha ser el enfermo loco que conocemos xD)

-Echizen, vamos – le dijo Tezuka mientras tomaba su bolso y el del príncipe

-Tu vas con el Tezuka? – le pregunto Syusuke – pórtate bien, recuerda que esta enfermo – dijo el tensai mientras se paraba del lado de Ryoma y se retiraba de la enfermería – Solo no seas muy malo con el-.

Así el genio de Seigaku se fue, dejando a la enfermera con ojos de plato, a Ryoma confundido y a Tezuka con profundas ganas de mandar a correr el diámetro de la tierra a Syusuke Fuji, gracias a su mal intencionada despedida.

-Echizen, puedes irte a tu casa, pero te recomiendo quedarte en cama mañana y no venir al colegio si no quieres resfriarte mas – le dijo la enfermera – abrígate bien y cuídate, aunque eso no será problema con el Sr. Kunimitsu a tu lado.

La enfermera definitivamente estaba del mismo lado de Syusuke, con intenciones de hacer que la fiebre del pequeño Ryoma aumentara de vergüenza.

* * *

Los dos tenistas caminaban bajo el paraguas del mayor, la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ellos y algunas gotas alcanzaban el rostro del resfriado príncipe.

La casa de Ryoma aun se encontraba a bastante camino, y este pensaba en que se desmayaría de nuevo antes de llegar a ella. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a calle donde deberían doblar para seguir, no lo hicieron. Ryoma no sabía a donde lo llevaba Tezuka y ya comenzaba a alucinar del dolor de cabeza que tenia.

-Tezuka-buchou A donde vamos? – le pregunto Ryoma

-A mi casa, por? – le respondió el.

**_POV Ryoma_**

"Esta bien, he pasado por mucho en mi vida, luche hoy contra la locura de mi hermano, no me enoje con Horio, pero ESTO es el colmo…"

SALVENME era lo que tenia escrito Ryoma en su cara, y sus neuronas que ya estaban lo suficientemente cansadas para ese entonces no dieron más en el momento en que Tezuka le dijo a donde se dirigían.

**_Fin POV Ryoma_**

* * *

-Aló? Ryoga?

-Chibisuke? – le pregunto Ryoga cuando contesto el teléfono

-Tenias que ser tu, oye emm… - Ryoma no sabia como decirle a su hermano que estaba en la casa de su capitán, que se quedaría allí por ordenes de el.

Sin embargo no pudo informar de nada a nadie ya que el mismo Tezuka se encargo de eso.

Tezuka apretó el botón de altavoz en el teléfono y colgó el auricular

-Chibisuke que pasa? – pregunto Ryoga

-Soy Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán del Club de Tenis de Seigaku

-Eh? – pregunto Ryoga – oye papa llama el capitán del equipo de tenis de chibisuke .

-Que! – grito Nanjiro acercándose al auricular del teléfono – quien?

-El que estaba en la foto del pequeñín hoy en la mañana debajo de su almohada – le respondió Ryoga.

Las pesadillas de Ryoma se hicieron realidad y verdaderamente quería estar en un universo paralelo, alejado del Tezuka que en ese momento le dedicaba una mirada de reojo y con un imperceptible sonrojo que definitivamente solo se vería en un microscopio electrónico.

-Eh, Ryoma está enfermo y según la enfermera del colegio es preferible que no este expuesto a humedad o frío, por eso lo traje a mi casa que quedaba mas cerca. Prefieren que lo vaya a dejar o…

-Nee, mama, O'chibi esta enfermo y en la casa de su novio, que le digo que se quede allí o que venga? – grito Ryoga muy conciente de que todo era escuchado tanto por Ryoma como por Tezuka. – Aja! Ryoma, mama dice que te quedes allí y que mañana pasara por ti, ok? Bye!

Ryoga corto rápidamente la comunicación, y posiblemente lo hizo para evitar el discurso que su hermano le habría dicho de hacer lo contrario.

Tezuka también apretó el botón para cortar la comunicación, y ambos quedaron en un completo silencio, especialmente incomodo para Ryoma.

Tezuka se dio vuelta y entro en la pieza de sus padres, dijo unas cuantas cosas que Ryoma no logro escuchar (ni yo, así que no pregunten que fue lo que dijo). Luego salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

* * *

-Ahora explícame – le dijo a Ryoma mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

-Que cosa – dijo este haciéndose el desentendido para evitar responder a Tezuka.

-Que fue eso en el teléfono?

-Mi hermano….y sus locuras – dijo mirando el suelo para evitar mirar a los ojos del capitán.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que Tezuka le diera un gran sermón por lo dicho por su hermano, pero muy por el contrario, Tezuka cerraba las cortinas de su habitación, abría la cama y se sacaba los lentes para dejarlos sobre el escritorio a un lado de la cama.

Paso a un lado de Ryoma y apago la luz, para dejar toda la habitación en completa penumbra. Se poso frente a frente al príncipe y lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Tienes frío? – le pregunto mientras escondía la cabeza de Ryoma en su pecho.

-Un poco – le dijo Ryoma abrazándolo también.

-Ven – le dijo Tezuka llevándolo a su cama y recostándolo sobre sus sabanas.

-Tezuka-buchou porque … - pregunto Ryoma observando a su capitán bajo él.

-No preguntes – le respondió este depositando un suave e inesperado beso en los labios de Ryoma.

* * *

"Que hora es?" - se preguntaba Ryoma para si – "donde estoy?"

Y de repente un golpe de realidad llego a su mente y cayo en la cuenta de donde estaba, y que era eso que lo rodeaba y el ocupaba como almohada.

Rápidamente y como impulso del susto que sufrió se alejo rápidamente del cuerpo que lo rodeaba y por el impulso se cayo de la cama donde se encontraba.

-Ryoma? – le pregunto Tezuka despertándose repentinamente

-Ah? – dijo este mientras estaba en el piso de la habitación sentado

-Que haces ahí? Te vas a resfriar mas de lo que ya estas, Ven acuéstate – le ordeno Tezuka.

Ryoma se paró y dudó un momento de si ponerse de frente o dando la espalda a Tezuka, pero este parecía ya haber tenido todo planeado ya que el mismo lo atrajo con fuerza a la cama y lo dejo a su lado, de frente a el.

-Capit…-.

Un suave e inocente beso cayó rápidamente a Ryoma que no dijo ninguna palabra gracias a la sorpresa. Sin embargo el hecho de no hablar era solo signo de una ya acostumbrada vergüenza y sorpresa que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que el Tezuka estaba presente. Este lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, pareciendo querer decirle algo y no encontrar las palabras indicadas para hacerlo.

-Ryoma, te sientes mejor? – le pregunto

-Eh..Si.. Le respondió con algo de dificultad.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto sin remordimientos – dijo Tezuka para volver a besar a Ryoma, pero esta vez no de una manera tranquila, si no atrapando los labios del menor y comenzar a morderlos con pasión.

Para ese ya entonces Ryoma ya se había acostumbrado a que el capitán besara sus labios precipitadamente, pero sorpresivamente esta vez el correspondió a Tezuka abriendo sus labios dejando a paso a la lengua del mayor que hace unos segundos había estado mojando sus labios.

Sin embargo ante la respuesta del menor, Tezuka se asusto y abrió sus ojos para poder observar al chico a su lado que parecía estar disfrutando la situación. Con algo de vacilación paso su brazo derecho por sobre Ryoma y poso su mano en la espalda del chico para poder acariciarlo.

**_POV Ryoma_**

Lo admito, me gustaba que lo hiciera, disfrutaba sus labios sobre los míos, suplicando mas contacto entre nosotros, pero si hubo algo que me sorprendió fue que me abrazara. Su fría mano sobre mi espalda me hizo sentir un escalofrió que me hizo estremecer, cosa que el definitivamente capto, por lo que la aparto rápidamente de mi.

¿Cuánto tiempo soñé esto, desde cuando he alucinado día y noche con siquiera tener sus labios lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración? Y ahora estaba besándolo, no es una cosa de todos los días.

Sin embargo aun así no sabia que hacer además de corresponderlo, abrazarlo a el también, detenernos y gritarle a la cara porque me hacia esto. ¿En verdad no entiendo que yo si siento algo por el?

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que no me percate del momento en el que se detuvo. Me estaba mirando fijamente, estábamos tan cerca podía sentir como sus labios temblaban. Tenia frío.

Solo allí caí en la cuenta de que yo estaba completamente tapado, por frazadas y un pijama de algodón color azulino, en cambio el estaba apenas tapado por una delgada sabana. Toque sus pies con los míos y note que estaban completamente congelados, e ahí porque sus manos estaban tan frías al tocarme.

Fue un impulso, una locura, reacción instantánea, no lo se, el punto es que me destape para poder correr las frazadas sobre el, pero no contaba con que el me detendría.

**_Fin POV Ryoma_**

-Que crees que haces? – le pregunto a Ryoma tomando su muñeca para que no siguiera destapándose.

-Estas congelado – respondió el menor mientras miraba detenidamente a los ojos de Tezuka, que no se encontraban a mas de unos cuantos centímetros de el.

-Y tú estas enfermo

-No me importa

-Que?

_Es tanto el amor que siento por ti_

_Que no me importaría morir una y mil veces_

_Por ver una sonrisa de tus labios_

-Tú tienes mas frío que yo

_Suaves sabanas de seda nos protegen del viento_

_Este nos amenaza con separarnos_

_¿Ahí algo mas fuerte que nuestro amor?_

-Tú estas resfriado, no deberías exponerte al frío

-Estoy bien así, además..Estas tu para cuidarme, no?

_Sinceras palabras que se comprenden en una bella noche_

_Promesas que se dirán hoy_

_Y una nueva alegría nunca antes vivida comenzara hoy a existir_

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos, el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes no existía; y allí eran solo ellos dos y un amor escondido y profesado que mantenían en secreto, evitando que el otro se enterara. Una especia de guerra por quien mantenía más tiempo el secreto que el corazón siente miedo de decir.

Ya se había cansado de todo, no había caso que siguiera ocultando algo que ya era prácticamente para ambos. Todas esas dudas que en algún momento amenazaron con atormentar su mente se disiparon, y su corazón y mente por fin estaban de acuerdo en que lo hiciera. No tenia nada que perder, y el precio de lo que ganaría no se comparaba con absolutamente nada que perteneciera al mundo terrenal.

-Te amo – le dijo al pequeño adolescente enfermo a su lado, y este a pesar de que no tenía ninguna duda ni desconfianza de lo que el mayor a su lado le decía, aun así sentía una sensación extraña, pero rápidamente comprendió que era.

Un espacio en su corazón estaba llenándose, ese espacio que ni el cariño de su pequeño gato, ni el de su familia o sus amigos podía llenar. Solo EL podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera tan extraña.

El no necesitaba responderle, y aunque lo hubiese intentado tampoco habría podido, estaba mudo, e inconciente en la misma lucidez.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese estado era besarlo, hacerlo como jamás lo había pensado ninguno del los dos.

-Abrázame – le dijo a Tezuka mientras sus lenguas de juntaban y se mantenían en constante movimiento dentro de sus bocas.

El mayor, no obstante en vez de abrazarlo sobre protectoramente, como Ryoma hubiera querido, se poso sobre él y puso sus brazos uno a cada costado del menor, para poder inmovilizarlo.

Estuvieron largo rato besándose, acariciándose y sintiendo al otro lo más cerca posible, hasta que llegaron a cierto punto donde la pasión y el cansancio eran lo único que podían reconocer que sentían.

Ryoma miraba a Tezuka con ojos suplicantes, sabia muy bien que es lo que quería, y definitivamente no iba a arrepentirse. No en ese momento, cuando por fin él le había dicho lo que sentía, no podía, además de que no solamente estaba completamente seguro de que Tezuka lo amaba, si no que el también sabia muy bien lo que sentía por su capitán.

-Te amo – le dijo al mayor. Este lo miró fijamente, recorriendo la figura que tenia con ese pijama puesto, definitivamente le quedaba grande, aunque no tanto, pero se veía tierno con el. Una especie de figura angelical.

Y por un momento se sintió mal de querer arrebatarle esa inocencia a tal ser que tenia bajo el en su cama.

Te amo…tuvo que reunir todo el valor del mundo para poder decirle esas palabras que tanto tiempo había ocultado en silencio. Solo Syusuke sabia de la obsesión que había desarrollado hacia Ryoma, u obsesión era como el había explicado a Syusuke, por que este le había ayudado a esclarecer sus sentimientos, con el tiempo se percato de que no era obsesión lo que sentía, si no verdadero amor, de ese incondicional que no lo dejaba actuar bien en nada referente a el.

Syusuke, esa misma tarde el chico fue personalmente a avisarle de lo ocurrido con el pequeño tenista. Poco le importa haber interrumpido la reunión que sostenía con el capitán de Hyotei, Atobe Keigo y con otros representantes mas. Syusuke Fuji era realmente un buen amigo, pero también alguien a quien definitivamente mandaría a correr unas 50 vueltas por haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo frente a Ryoma y la enfermera. Le dijo que lo cuidara, por supuesto que lo haría, nadie en ese mundo velaría por su bienestar mas que el. Sin embargo el mismo amor que le tenía lo traicionaba, sentía un fuerte impulso, unas increíbles ganas de abalanzarse sobre Ryoma y hacerlo suyo, pero no debía, no sin el consentimiento del menor.

-Hazlo – le dijo.

-Que? – pregunto, Ryoma lo había sacado de su sueño imaginario y de sus vacilaciones sobre el mundo fuera de su mente.

-Yo quiero…ha, HAZLO – le grito Ryoma a Tezuka, no por enojo si no por el propio nerviosismo que conllevaba lo que acababa de decirle.

-Estas seguro? – el lo deseaba, realmente quería estar con Ryoma, si había una forma de asegurarse de que estarían juntos era esa. Quería demostrarle que no eran solo palabras lo que expresaba, quería darle argumentos de que no había nadie ni nada en ese mundo mas importante para el como lo era Ryoma Echizen, y este le estaba concediendo la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que podía darle.

-Si – dijo seguro, mirándolo a los ojos, exigiendo a su cuerpo poder soportar lo que pasaría, porque el en mente ya estaba preparado para ello.

-Dime ahora si no lo estas, porque dudo que vaya a detenerme a mitad y…

-Estos completamente seguro de todo – lo interrumpió – si es que tú…quieres…

-No hay nada en este mundo que desearía mas que estar contigo – besó la frente de su pequeño amante – por eso te lo pregunto, no querría hacer nada que tu no quisieras.

-Te amo, y no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pase hoy.

Eso era todo lo que Tezuka necesitaba escuchar para dejar afuera por completo todas las dudas que podía sentir.

* * *

Agradecimientos a: mi profe de matemáticas por recordarme el cuaderno, Daniel de la biblioteca por tener la estufa prendida, Feña por olvidarse de mi cuaderno y hacer que me resfriara.

Servicio de utilidad publica: Rogamos a ustedes señores lectores, informarme de cualquier informacion que tengan sobre el paradero de Morgan-chan, a quien dimos por desaparecida desde el mes de Abril. Si alguien sabe donde está avisenme xD

Disculpas a: Fernanada Amenábar, por utilizar su persona con fines de creacion, Tamara, por cortar el lemon, pero ya vendrá... xD

Tengo frío, ustedes no?


End file.
